in love, age do not count
by karine.snake
Summary: victim of a potion, Hermione is found at the age of 3. When she took the antidote, Hermione stuck more and more to Remus. The attachment becomes tenderness and tenderness becomes love
1. Chapter 1

ok If this story is too badly written, you just have to tell me and I will stop to write it. Also this story is the translation of my French fic. And by the way me and English sometimes it's make one but in other time... it's makes five loll

THANK YOU FOR BEING HONEST !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all those who will read my fic. To begin it is my first fic So be nice with the reviews disapprobative. I do not prevent you from thinking that it's was bad (and other) and why they was bad but please not it was shit because my small heart will be broken, no seriously... loll it's only by courtesy. Oh and I'm Québécoise so my anglish is not perfect. Enough bla bla and on the way with the story. ¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

- Imbecile, imprudent, unable!

- Don't shout at my student in this way!

- calms down Severus, Minerva, please, asked professor Albus Dumbledore, to both professor of Poudlard.

- But he sabotaged a potion of most capital for the class which will count more for this year to thousands of students by exploding it, the professor of potion retorted through his yellowed teeth which he rubbed the ones against the others.

- You think just for your potion! And for Hermione? you thought for her? she asked.

- It her fault if she let's Londubat helped her, answered Snape.

- There, there you two, they must be surely a way to give back her true age again, reassured the director before the woman could shout again.

- Yes perhaps, retorted Snape who went to look in his books of potions.

- Wahh! she's so cute! Tonk exclaimed when she noticed the small three years old Hermione, which tightened the arms towards a Remus who didn't know how to react.

When he heard Sirius (ok in my story Sirius came back to live in their 6th year... and then it is better like that, no?) say she must be to much attached to him.

- Jealous? asked the werewolf.

-Not at all, he said with the face red like a tomato.

Harry was beside his godfather and looked at the situation without knowing what to do or what to say. His heart jumped when Ron exclaimed for being sorry for poor Neville who had just been done baffled by both the most severe professor of the school.

§¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Bah that's it, I hope that it's was great

Don't forget The REVIEWS! It's great to know What you think

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

OK before anyone kill me I DON'T OWN NOTHING FROM HARRY POTTER, THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES IS J.K. ROWLING...SO PEACE

Here is the continuation it's stopped sharply in the other chapter I know, sorry.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

By the time that she's stay to long on the point of her feet, Hermione lost her balance and fell on the floor, which made her cry. To calm her Sirius made funny's face which changed the tears of the small girl into ceaseless laughter. Molly left the kitchen running when she hear the sobs of the young girl, but saw the young man having fun with her.

- Good, it is enough, it's time for the kids to go to sleep . Because tomorrow the train leaves for the beginning of your last year of school... GO what are you waiting for! On this, they left all to go to bed. Hermione awoke in start with tears in the eyes. Frightened by her nightmare, she rose, opened the door and closed it again abruptly to precipitate in the room of Remus and to finish in his bed. Sirius was the only one who ase awaked when he heard a door closed. (not to forget he is a dog, therefore it with the ears more sensitive to the sounds than the human ones) So, he transformed into a dog and went to check the person who made the noise. He saw the open door of Remus and benefitted from it to go to see. It is there that he understood that it was Hermione who made the noise, because she was lying beside Remus and even very near. He could not prevented from feeling a pain to think that Hermione preferred to go join Moony in the place of him. But it is tenderized quickly by noting the soft smile which decorated the face of the young lady. Deciding to remain near the child he went to lie down by the feet of the bed of his companion who felt a heat go up in its heart when he felt the small hands of Hermione tighten his nightdress. The two men quickly fell asleep again, happy to be close to the object of their happiness. §¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤§

Here! (I know it is not much but it is a beginning) And I do not continue without reviews. loll by hoping that you liked it. And you do not worry that remains a fic of Hermione/Rémus. Sirius a another play in the history which will be discovered later it THANK YOU !

Oh and don't forget I'm French ( ok more québécoise than french but still, be easy with me and my anglish)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to everyone

I sorry this is not a chapter, but don't worry there's one chapter who will be ready soon... I think.

I thanks everyone for their reviews ! I so glad that you love my fic

Hum... **Shero003: **I have already a beta, but it's could be more useful to have two beta ( it may go faster ) but that is if you still want to pass some time to correct my ( VERY bad spelling and others things in my fic loll ) I didn't receive your email. so I must know if you have a way for communication on the net ? ( of course you must have one...stupid me TT )

ok so I will do my best to traduct many chapter for... not the next time.. but the next next time ok ? so... don't hurt me

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Hoping that you liked the last chapter, here is the continuation.

Good reading

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In each store they entered, the sales-witches fussed over the small girl affectionately pinching her cheeks and said to Remus, believing that she was his daughter, that she was a true success. Each time, Lupin said to them that he was not her father and to not ask questions. The ladies, not wanting to lose their customer, did as he wished.

By the day's end Hermione found that her cheeks were sore and she was terrified. They set out again to Hogwarts the way they had arrived this afternoon, with his hands full of bags. Each bag contained clothes or personal effects such as; underwear, hair accessories, and so on.

Hermione was already clothed in one of the new outfits that Remus had bought; with the money that the director had given him. She was dressed in black Jeans with red butterflies which were charmed to fly from the top of the thighs to the bottom of the ankles. It was cold so she was wearing a medieval style red pullover with long sleeves. It was accented with golden wire, which adorned the edge of the sleeves and top of the breast. (Me and descriptions, lol, the shoes were normal tiny running shoes)

When they reached their destination, they moved towards the doors which lead to the Great Hall. The others were already seated. The werewolf took her along to where Harry and Ron so she could take her place at the table. Along the way, Hermione noticed the glances of the others in the room, which they had been receiving since they entered, and under their gaze she felt timid. In response she tried more than ever to hide herself in Remus' cloak. She held his hand as tight as she possibly could. When they reached Harry and Ron Hermione gave them each a hug. Thinking that Hermione was going to sit down; Remus moved alone towards the top table. Hermione was ceased by panic when Remus moved away and started to run more quickly then she could.

To the great surprise of the order, she successfully spoke for the first time, "Mus!"

Astonished by a word that he recognized as the end of his name; he turned around to find Hermione who flung herself at his legs. In the room, one could hear the female population say, "AWWW!" The male population laughed at the reaction of the girls. Now recovered from his shock Remus took her along towards the staff table. He turned to Harry and Ron to see whether they were frustrated or disappointed by their friend's reaction. He saw only a smirk on their faces, which makes him choke back a laugh and go over to eat with the little girl. They sat between Sirius and Hagrid, who were both professors. Indeed, Sirius, had recovered his freedom thanks to the capture of Wormtail, and the defeat of Voldemort He hadfound the post of Charms professor. The previous one Professor Flitwick had gone into retirement. Now seated they all started to eat.

§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§

I hope (lol I hope always, I spend my days in hope loll) that you loved this chapter. AND DO NOT FORGET, It IS IMPORTANT AND EVEN VITAL (lol too dramatic?) TO REVIEW! THANK YOU -

A BIG THANK YOU TO**AMBERHERMIONEPATTY **BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONE WHO CORRECTED MY FIC


	6. Chapter 6

Now, continuing with the story! °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After the meal, Harry and Ron took Hermione to the dormitory to go to bed. On the way Malfoy and his gorillas blocked the trio's path.

"Potty, did you and Weasel have a kid?" He questioned.

"If your brain was more than one cell you would know that she's not our child but..." Harry hushed Ron before he could give away Hermione's secret.

"What were you going to say Weasley?" asked Draco with curiosity.

"Nothing ferret, go play in your dormitory", commented Harry flashing his head boy badge in Malfoy's already reddening face. Draco continued on his way muttering that he would have revenge. Hermione had been watching the confrontation from behind Harry, whom she considered a brother. She did not like this boy and hoped their paths would not cross again. After the incident their journey to Gryffendor Tower was uneventful.

When they reached the dormitory all the Gryffendor girls were ready to begin taking care of the small girl. They disputed every task concerning her care, even down to who would brush her teeth. After such a long day Hermione moved instinctively towards her old bed. It surprised the girls that she knew which bed was free. The Headmaster had told them their former housemate had switched schools. Without thinking too much about it the girls went to bed. Hermione, however; was not accustomed to sleeping without Remus, lay atop the covers for a while before drifting off to sleep.

As Hermione fell asleep Snape was moving swiftly along the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. He carried an old potion book in his arms. "Wonderbar!" he shouted to the statue which blocked the staircase. As he intered he spoke, "I found it!"

Startled, Albus turned abruptly, holding on to a bag of sour orange and yellow jellybeans. He cleared his throat of a badly swallowed candy. Recovering his composure he sat down behind his desk and offered, "Pull up a long." Not understanding what he meant Snape gave him questioning look and a raised eyebrow. Albus then pointed to a chair and the Potions Master understood and took a seat.

"I found and antidote, however; there is a problem, it will take some time before she finds her true age."

"What do you mean, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"She will age two years every five days, Headmaster" he exdplained.

"That will cause a problem…" whispered Albus, "she will not be able to walk about the school freely. The students will no doubt notice that she ages more quickly than a normal child." What shall we do? He asked himself searching for an idea.

While he was thinking Snape glanced at the bag of jellybeans; tempted he tried to grab some candies. "Aha! Yes that might work." Snape quickly withdrew his hand from the candy bag with a start as Albus spoke. It was decided that Hermione would go out when the other students were in class, she would eat in the kitchen with Lupin unless he was away because of his condition, and so on. She will have to avoid them Dumbledore concluded simply.

"Anyway," said Albus recovering from his moment of reflection, "how long will it take for you to brew the potion?"

"I could finish it in under a day" Severus answered.

"Excellent Severus, now if you don't mind it is late, and I would like to go to bed," the Headmaster said rising from his chair.

Well, Professor, I wish you a good night," he said on his way out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§

Here is another chapter. More are waiting to be read, when they are finished… lol. Don't forget to REVIEW!

And again, a big thank you for **AMBERHERMYIONEPATTY **


	7. Chapter 7

Nah Sorry it's not a new chapter... I wait for the correction of my next chapter...

So...

Shero003: Ok I'm in need of a beta, because it's may take time if I don't have no one who can correct my bad writting So if you want to be my beta, you must give me your email.

Thanks to all of you


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

Sorry for all the time I taken to update. But I was waiting for my beta to give me back my chapter. But I didn't have new from him... or her... Ok so you know what it's mean, my story must be full of mistake. Because... don't forget, my birth language is french...so... please don't give me shit.

So...

Enjoy!

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus woke up this morning after a night enlivened, because the full moon was only in two days from there. Thus his blood of werewolf was awakens. After he was dressed, he set off to go eaten. When he crossed Sirius accompanied with the small Hermione in his arms. The jealousy rose to him up to the eyes which changed in a golden color rather than his sweet cinnamon color. But when he saw Hermione turned to him, to look at him with eyes glittering with enjoyment and to send him the hand by calling him by his new nickname.

-Mumus!

Which had as effect to calm him and to fill his heart of happiness. Sirius turned around and waited that Lupin approaches before they recovered on the way.

- hello my little mione, says Moony by kissing her on the cheek.

-Nah nah nah, my little mione, corrected Sirius while tickling the girl who was always in his arms, what made her laugh.

It had as reaction to make angry Remus, who went away at top speed far from Sirius and Hermione. This one, amazed at the behavior of Lupin, began to feel tears rising to her eyes. Thus she began struggling so that Sirius gets her down again, that he made and without warning she began running in the opposite direction that the furious werewolf as taken.

Of panic Sirius began running after her, but without knowing it, he crossed in front of the girl without seeing her, because she had hidden behind a tapestry which filled the wall. When she was sure that the man is rather far she took advantage of it to leave places and go away far in the castle which serves as school. She saw a staircase, curious, she went down them one by one to find herself more and more in the darkness, there were for lighting only some torch lit. Becoming more and more frightened she began to want to retrace her steps.

But suddenly a voice made her jump, she turned around slowly and remained petrified by fear.

(I was supposed to stop here, but because I took months and months to update this chapter, I am going to put the continuation now.)

-Shit! Sirius complained when he did not find Hermione. He was so worried and irritated that he did not think of being transformed into Padfoot to try to sniff her smell and to follow her track.

In a bad mood, he retraced his steps to found Remus, who after he was settled and gives in eaten wondered why they aren't arrived by now. He went to get up when suddenly Sirius went into the room. Moony was surprised by noticing that the kid was not any more with him. The rabid dog went to him, made nose to nose with the furious werewolf, he murmured to him to follow him outside because he had something important to say to him. Before Remus was able to say whatever, Sirius cut him by saying to him that he had no time to listen to his bullshit.

- I do not find Hermione anywhere, he says when they were outside the room.

-What do you mean exactly ? asked Remus on the edge to make a murder.

Sirius grasped the dress of the professor Lupin and stuck him in the wall.

-Do not so look at me Moony, because it is of your fault if she run away! He spat at him angry. When you left, she runs away. Then do not put this on my back! He added.

-I'm sorry Padfoot but...

-Listen Remus, I feels for Hermione not other thing than the love of a father. I know that you were attracted by her when she was not a victim of the potion and I am sure that it does not have to change in spite of the difference of age. Even if it's a pedophile fact. Ouch! Sirius exclaimed when he received a hit at the back of the head by Remus. But do not get angry any more in front of our Mione, he pursued in rubbing himself behind the head with a big smile in the face.

Before Remus been able to say something, both men only, hear a shouts **(Do not forget that one is a dog and the other one as the senses developed because he is a werewolf... a sexy one... (one hour later) OK I am back lol) **who resulted by far in the castle. Thus they are mirrored to run in the direction of the shout. They already knew to whom belonged the frightened roaring. That did not take the head of Merlin for the knowledge.

- Well, well... What do we have here? Asked a boy with grey eyes steel which were reflected nothing else than coolness.

- What are you doing here all alone? St Potter is not with you?

Waiting for an answer, which did not come, he got angry and raised his hand and went to strike her. When his hand was held by another hand, which belonging to nobody else than to a very dissatisfied werewolf, which squeezed it so hardly that Draco thought that his bones were going to break.

Lupin looked at Hermione who was stuck on the wall terrorized. So by seeing her, Remus released Malfoy and rushed to the girl, whom he embraced and squeezed her to him hardly by apologizing non-stop. During this time the boy went taken away when Sirius stopped him by holding him by the snare.

-We are going to make a small journey to the office of the director, you will have fun... you'll see, said Sirius with a false smile which aspired confidence to nobody. What made raise the hairs of the neck of the Slitherin.

Returned to the office of Albus Dumbledore, Severus was there giving the antidote. When both went into his office, Severus was surprised seeing one of his student and especially Malfoy accompanied with Sirius.

- What do you with my student Black? He questioned.

- I come to warn Albus that your Malfoy dared to try to put its paws on our small girl, answered this one with a glance of murderer in the direction of the professor of potion. I believe that we cannot accept a behavior similar in this school... am I right Dumbledore? He asked.

- You are amply right professor Black. I am sorry Malfoy but it's the reward to have tempted an unforgivable gesture to a defenseless child. I regret to say to you that you are to send back of this school. I shall send a letter warning your Father.

By listening to Dumbledore, Draco went pale more and more visibly.

- I have never tempted to struck her, he says in trying to plead his cause by lying.

- To lie will lead you no where, added Albus.

- Professor, you, you believe me don't you? Asked for the young Slitherin to the director of their house.

- I am sorry Drago but there are limits which needs to be respected, concludes this one.

Not having luck anymore to take out there, Draco decided to give up.

-Severus, would you like to bring Draco in his ward please ? And watch him for that he do not escape, added Dumbledore by whispering near Snape.

-As you will professor, he says in going out of the office with Draco.

-Have a good day professor. I believe that Harry and Ron will be crazy about enjoyment when they are going to learn that Malfoy his sent back, says Sirius by looking at him with a wink. (OHHH I did not know that Sirius go for the men O.o lolll just kidding)

Albus made a smile by way of answer.

- I would like to see you in my office, you and Remus, later... it concerns Hermione, he says.

-No problem, says Sirius by leaving the office.

(I was supposed to stop here also. But I am still going to continue)

Remus was still in his phase of excuse. Hermione, who did not understand what he said looked at him intensely. She found his eyes, who become again colour cinnamon, reflected an immense sadness, which had as effect to make her sad also. She took his face between her hands, turned his face aside and gave him a kiss onto the cheek. The eyes of Lupin which had closed when she had turned him the head reopened more and more big. He turned around towards her and see her with an enormous smile, it is that he known that she was not irritated against him and liked absolutely that he was joyful. At this moment, a noise of clarification of throat was listened, thus, Remus turned around and became so red as a tomato, what made Padfoot laugh.

-Remus, Dumbledore wants us to see him, he has something to say to us.

-What ? Your serious? He wants to spoke with us? I imagine if he asks us to come, he says to Sirius sarcastically.

- Yes I am Sirius, since always. You did not know yet? He asked him sarcastically in his turn.

Remus made only a grimace as answer. Whatching Remus bring out his tongue of his mouth, Hermione did it also to Sirius.

-Oh I shall not do this if I were you girl, says Sirius.

With an idea in mind, this one took the nose of the girl between two finger, removed the hand and replaced hurriedly the nose by the thumb.

- Here, I steal your nose, he says to her.

Surprised, by thinking that he held her nose, she cover the place where the hand of Sirius was with her two hands horrified. Too amused by her reaction he showed her that it was only its thumb. To take revenge she did again to him a grimace, which did laughed both men and they are mirrored on the way towards the office of the director. When they were in front of Albus, they sat down and listened to Dumbledore who explained them the antidote. During the time Hermione was seated between Sirius and Remus and played unconsciously with the fingers of Remus. Which enjoyed more and more Sirius who had noticed the gesture since the beginning. Remus ,who did not dare removed the hand, blushed from time to time, he tried to concentrated on the other matter, what gave the impression that Moony was one fires of road marking moldu for pedestrians when you should not cross. Sirius, who looked from time to time at his friend, held on most that he could for step put himself in cried to laugh, thus he held on. When the trio left the office with the potion, Sirius could not contain himself any more.

-PPOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sirius began laughing by curling up.

( Two minutes later)

Sirius was always held coasts due to laughing too much.

- your done, yes? Remus burst who was at the edge of the patience.

-Awwwww, do not spoil my humor Mumus, says Sirius by spanking him a wink to have used the small nickname that Hermione had given him.

- Well, if you have no other stupidity to announce us I am going to bring Hermione to madam Pomfresh, because I have a class this afternoon, says Remus.

-ARGG! I had a class ! Shouted Sirius which began running in the direction of his classroom.

Returned to the infirmary, Hermione was confided to Pomfresh for the rest of the day.

-Hello Mione, you go remained quiet while I take charge of my patients? Asked the nurse tenderly to the girl.

Understanding, Hermione made a smile and looked around her. She saw a chair in the corner and went to sit down there quietly. By thinking that Hermione had understood, Pomfresh was more than satisfied and turned to see one of her patient who was no other than Pansy who had just heard everything and made the innocent when the nurse managed to examine her. Indeed Pansy was also a victim of an accident of potion of Neville, only that this one got out of it with the body swelled from the head to toes, thus she did not stay for a long time in the infirmary later to have purpose her an antidote. As soon as she had gone out she began to run to the where about of her friend to tell them what she heard. During this time, Remus and Sirius were far from knowing that before this evening all the school would know about Hermione's situation.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ok enough for now

Did you like it ?

Don't forgive the reviews!

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Thank you for all the reviews

**_Disclaimer _**: I don't owne Harry Potter! And I don't make money with this story!

Enjoy!

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

"Ahh Pansy! Do you feel better?" asked one of her best friends.

"Yeah... let us say that weak of Neville is better to pay attention to is face of clamping plate, because if I cross him…" Pansy says while striking herself in the hands. "He will have to make with me."

"Yeah, go ahead beauty! Do not let yourself make by a stupid Gryffindor," said another friend.

The troop of girl are reflected with talking full heart against poor Neville" by treating him of names and by remembering its last errors.

"Girls, Girls! Listened, I have just remembered. You will never guess what I heard in the infirmary," said Pansy to the troop of magpies, which accompanied her.

"What, what? What is this that you heard?" they exclaimed.

"Go on! Don't make us wait!" One of them added.

"Do you remember of the small girl of the banquet at the beginning of the year? Well, I have learned by the nurse that the small one was in fact, miss know-it-all Granger" Say Pansy.

"What? You mean that this bastard girl of mudblood which dared to return with OUR Remus it is found as a small girl?" one of the Slytherin exclaimed.

"Pfff, I am sure that she made it purposely to have all the attention on her small person" says one of them.

"Hypocrite as she is, that would not astonish me" acknowledged another.

"Although what do you say if we reveal the little secret of the small girl to everyone in Hogwarts?" Questioned Pansy with a smirk.

To support her, the teenagers made the same thing. While turned over to go to the Dormitory, they prepared their plan to share the secrecy of the small one. Later in the evening, per hour of supper, the girls told with all the people what they knew about Hermione and as envisaged, all the school was well informed in less than one hour.

"It's a disaster" says Remus while occurring his hand in his hair.

"Bah it is not so serious" tells him Sirius with calms, sitting on the couch with his arms behind the head.

"How can you say that?" Said Minerva how as stopped to turn in around the couch where the dog was released himself comfortably.

"Think there a little, Voldemort is striped of the list, the death eaters are all in Azkaban, which thanks to Merlin is kept by truths and reliable Aurors, therefore I concluded from it. Why to want at all costs hidden the situation of Hermione? Sometimes I think that you think too negatively… Remain calm," explained Sirius to them.

"Padfoot, it is me which of sometimes requires me, if you cannot be a little more on your guard for once. And if just to complicate the situation something bad arrived? Hein, What would you do? Would you really like that Hermione is in danger? You will say to me that you don't care about Hermione?" Questioned Remus with a voice fills of anger and with the eyes fills of pain.

"Argg! Of course not Moony! But just what I wanted to say it is that for once could we make confidence randomly and stop to dig in the heads for sometime. You do as if Voldemort revived," retorted the man with long black hair that was attached by a rubber band.

Remus, who was walked in front of the fireplace who gave a glow to his hair that was falling on his shoulder, looked at him with an astonished glance.

"You know what…well you are right… I'm sorry to have said that you didn't care of Hermione. But the simple idea that Hermione could left me is insupportable to me" tells him Remus with a guilty glance.

"I know Moony, it is for that also that I did not lose my patience too much" acknowledged to him Sirius with a smirk.

Minerva who looked at the conversation, rather than to have taken a share, was going to leave the room where they were grouped after an animated meal, when Albus and Severus returned in the room.

"Good, a good thing in fact!" said a merry Albus.

The other adults who were close to the couch looked at Albus with eyes round like plates by not understanding very well the enthusiasm of Dumbledore.

"Hermione will not have to hide any more, which regulates many problems," explained Albus.

While the adults discussed, Pomfresh returned in the room accompany by Hermione who was half asleep.

"Mione!" Black and Lupin exclaimed.

Surprised by the shouting of the two men, the small one jumped up in fear.

"The antidote… did you give her the antidote?" asked Severus, which after one day of hell, was found with a terrible headache.

"AH! Yes the antidote, Mione? I would like that you drink the bottle please" asked Sirius while taking the small bottle, which radiated with a color orange, from his pocket.

Hermione that still did not understand the movements of his lips that she observed while the Mister spoke to her, looked at the bottle. Thirsty, Hermione took the flask and drank it of in only one blow. Not expecting that the taste was unpleasant, the young girl made a grimace, which made laugh the large people who surrounded her.

"Come Mione it is time to go to sleep" Say Remus by taking her in his arms.

The kid that had just been done wrapped of in a soft and pleasant heat leaned her head at the base of the neck of Remus and surrounded his neck with her small arms. She did not see the time pass while they moved towards the room of Remus, which tired for reason that tomorrow the full moon will fill the sky, did not want to make the long way to the common room of Gryffindors.

When they were returned in the room of Lupin, they prepared and lay down one beside the other. Remus passed for the first time the more releasing night that he ever lived before one night of full moon.

In the early morning, he was done awaked by small Hermione that jumped vigorously in the bed without stop. Amused by the way of awaked, he made her fall on the bed and tickled her until that her eyes were filled of water. A few minutes afterwards, Remus helped Hermione with her dress and went in the toilet to dress himself. They left both hand in the hand and moved towards the breakfast that awaited them. Arrived at the destination, several students were already there and ate their meal.

All the teenagers looked at Hermione with jealous and heinous glances. Intimidated by the unusual glances, the kid made her possible not to cry in front of all these people. Being unaware of the problem of the poor Hermione, Remus moved towards the table of the Gryffindor with this one.

"Hello Mione!" greeted Ron more than merry to see his best female friend.

"Good morning my small Mione" called Harry by giving a large hug to his friend.

Hermione, glad to re-examine the two boys, sat for the first time in their company for the lunch, which put even more the young men in a good mood. Filled to be between the two boys Hermione started to lunch.

"Hello guys" says a redheaded girl with green eyes, which sat down between Hermione and Harry.

Hermione whom has never yet meet this girl looked at her with a dubious air. Ginny made her a smile by noticing the glance of the small girl. The cordial smile of the teenager made Hermione small too.

"Rahh! You are too cute Mione," says Ginny by tightening her more than she been able.

Liking the gesture, Hermione started to laugh at happiness while being smelled so liked into only one hug. A few minutes later, Ginny was done isolated of the girl who started to suffocate by the pressure of the redhead.

The ashamed teenager felt and camouflaged her face in her hands and started to cry. Harry, seeing the distress of his friend tightened her in his arms, which in spite of the tears made her redden of the head to the feet. He whispered to her tender and nice words in her ear so that her sobs is calmed.

Hermione, by seeing the tears of the girl, approached her and intertwined her hips. The people of the room looked at them, when Ginny was calmed, she thanked Harry by one kiss on the cheek, which have like result making him redden in turn, and tapped the head of Hermione affectionately. From return to normal everyone recovered to eat.

"No… but, the exchange was cute" Say Pansy with a sarcastic remark accompanied by her usual troop, which had just finished eating.

"We did not know that you made an double connection," says another girl with a malicious smile on the face.

The girls continued to launch their stupid comment without knowing that two professor in anger were behind them.

"I believe I know where comes from the gossip" says Sirius with a grin of anger on the face.

The girls made the jump and were turned over to fall nose to nose with both sexier professors of Hogwarts.

"Fifty points of less each, plus one week of detention with Rusard… still there, you are very lucky young ladies" tells them Lupin, of which the eyes had returned to their color gilded.

"You have to go to class girls, what are you waiting for?" asked Sirius on the edge to lose control.

And the teenagers left, without turned over, with haste.

"Thank you Padfoot and you too Moony" thanked Ron, who was ready to strangle one of these Slytherin of misfortune.

"It was nothing, go, you also have a class do not waste your time" tells them Sirius with a smile.

"Mione, come. I must bring you back to Pomfresh" Say Remus by tightening her hand to him.

Arrived at the infirmary, Remus made her a large caress and left her to go to his teaching.

During the class of DADA, Remus was feeling more and more changed. His patience was not there any more, when somebody asked him a stupid question, he felt his anger go up in him. His sense were developed with their higher level, therefore when the noises became too unbearable, he tightened his nails in his palm to not go tear off the heads of the too noisy young people.

'I hope that Snape has prepared my potion because that becomes increasingly unverifiable in my spirit.'

When the class of the day was finished, Remus precipitated himself towards the office of Severus. He knocked on the door and opened it without awaiting the confirmation to go in.

"The potion now! I would not be able to retain myself one minute more. I am thirsty for violence, I am thirsty for blood, flesh!" he exclaimed.

"It is strange which it is always me who sees the true animal that you are Lupin" tells him Severus with a malicious smile by giving him the potion slowly.

Remus tore off the potion of his hands and swallowed it of in a dry blow. Accustomed by the bad taste, he did not make any grimace and made a smile of relief by feeling that it had the control of his sense again.

"Thank you Severus, I knew that I could count on you," acknowledged him Remus.

The professor of potion attentively looked at him in the eyes, as if he sought a lie in the eyes of the werewolf. Surprised to have found nothing of such, he doesn't say anything and turned over to continue the evaluation of the copies of test, which the students had made in the current of the day. Remus, not hoping for a answer of his share, left the class of potion to go to say goodbye to Hermione for the evening. When he had arrived at the infirmary, he sought Hermione in the part, not finding her Remus breathed while concentrating on the usual scent of the kid to find her. Feeling the odor of the child who, behind Remus took small steps to be able to make a jump to the man, preferred to wait the convenient period to be turned over abruptly and to make her a jump in place. Surprised by the change of situation, Hermione made a pout by realizing that her plan had not functioned.

"Aw, Mione be not disappointed, rare which is those who succeed to frightening me in times like this one" says Remus.

Hermione, which who was too much occupied excavating the werewolf to find something to eat did not think any more of it and became happy when she find a chocolate in the pockets of the Mister.

"Say Hermione, I want to tell you that this evening you will sleep here. We will not be able to pass the evening together… do you understand?" Asked Lupin, hoping for the first time a sign of head or anything to reassure him that she has understood.

But all that Hermione did is to turn over to her principal concern, to find the gift of the Mister. When she found it, she moved towards Remus and gives him her work of art.

"Very pretty your drawing Mione… it is for me?" he asked this one.

As answer the young girl looked at her drawing, folded it and put it in the pocket of a smiling Remus. When Lupin was going to go out again, Hermione, intrigued by his abrupt departure, did follow him not too near. Not knowing that Hermione was followed him, too worried by his situation present, carried on his way to the principal doors. While leaving the castle, Remus started to run in direction of the Forbidden forest, by feeling his muscles to fold up it on them, which have for effect to change the shape of the legs of Lupin. Feeling his clothing to tighten to him on the skin by the surplus of muscle, which had just developed on his body, Remus started to tear off its clothing encumbering.

The shivers that he felt when his skin touched the cold air of the night changed quickly into heat thanks to the long brown hairs that covered him quickly. The bottom of his jaw was stretched with the nose to metamorphose itself in a muzzle. His eyes, which forced in the darkness of the night for better seeing where he moved curve gilded, thus being able to perceive the black in front of him as if it was the day. His feet and his hands changed into paws with sharp-edged claws. During his transformation he did not notice a girl who was running to him most quickly that she could, without being able to catch up with him. Hermione with end of breath stopped and looked around her, Her eyes increased when she noticed that she was in the middle of a forest, which seemed to have left a horror movie with these tons of roots which left everywhere in the ground. The tree trunks gave the impression to never stop in question of height. Cold moisture made a fog rise which swept the dusty ground of the forest, which gave the impression to be infinite when you looked at the horizon. Hermione felt her heart to beat more and more quickly while believing herself observed everywhere around her.

Frightened by a noise of broken brushwood, she turned over towards a mass of bushes that started to move under the terrified eyes of the girl. Nailed on the spot, Hermione observed the tuft of leaf by wishing of any heart that nothing malicious was going to come from there. Her wish was not carried out when she saw two large black monsters left the thickets, which by seeing her, emerged their teeth sharpened and oozing of dribbles of their jaw. Frightened by the image of these two creatures, which would anything else wish only to eat with full teeth the small girl, Hermione started to run most quickly that she been able towards a clearing not too far from there.

Tired to run, the kid looked at behind and noted that the two mad animals always continued to following her. Feeling her heart to make a jump she thought of nothing else then to push a cry of death.

Remus, which was with two steps of the clearing in the contrary direction, rested quietly at the edge of a tree, when he heard a cry that froze his blood. By recognizing the owner of this howl, he made a jump and was found on his four legs and without waiting started to run quickly in the direction of Hermione.

When he saw her being pursued by two other werewolves unknown, he did not been able to retain a colossal anger towards these two creatures, which had dared to plan to eat his Mione. When the young girl seen another werewolf to move this time in her direction she did not been able to contain her tears by thinking that her time has come. Feeling her muscles to release, Hermione was found on the ground, blown with vitreous and muddled eyes with tears that cascaded on her cheeks, while waiting for death.

Confused to see the werewolf in front of her throwing himself on the werewolves of behind, Hermione turned over and contemplated the brown werewolf who was fighting with the two others. After an animated battle, her saver ended up making the two black animals runaway in a noisy retirement. Slowly and still panting, Moony turned around and looked at Hermione with tender and soft eyes. The moon in the middle of the stars made reflect the luxuriant hairs of Remus. Dazzled by the animal, Hermione fixed his glance. When she saw his golden eyes that she already noticed on Lupin she immediately recognized him.

"Mumus?"

The concerned, take place on the ground in the position of the dog and lowered the head, ashamed that Hermione saw him in this form. The young girl felt the sadness of Remus and gently she get up, moved towards him and slowly tightened the hand towards the head of the cursed one. Remus, feeling Hermione approach him with discretion, did not want to make a gesture being afraid to frighten her.

When she was very close to the side of the head of the werewolf, this one leaned the head to have more friction. To show him that it liked her caress, he licked the end of flesh that was the closest to him, which was the face. When Hermione started laughing, this one was feeling more confidants and brought her closer in a blow so that she can be stuck completely on his chest. Thus bound, he laid her down on the ground with him and kept her between his paws, so that the other busy creatures know that she belonged to him and that if whoever dared to approach her, he would be found with some members in less.

Without realizing it, the night passed quickly. When Hermione awoke she was in the bed of Remus. Thinking that what she had lived was only one dream she couched on her pillow. When she heard a squeaking of door, the kid turned over and noticed a Remus exhaust which left the shower. He also carried light ultra white trousers matched with a light silk shirt of white color. Its long hair of color brown erinaceous was detached and fell gently on its shoulders. But it was when Hermione noticed the long scar, which began on the top of his right eye until the medium of his cheek, that she known that this night all had been quite real.

"Hello Mione" says Remus to her between a yawn.

"Hi Mus!" she said with a smile.

Remus was amused to see the progress that she made, felt tiredness go up to him. By rubbing the eyes with the behind of his hand, he felt two arms surrounding him to the legs and to tighten it tenderly, when suddenly somebody knocked at the door. Being detached from Hermione, Moony went to answer.

"Ah Sirius I was awaiting for you" Say Remus.

"Bah, you seem surprised, are you waiting for someone else?" Asked Sirius which overflowed of energy.

"Arg stops Padfoot, I am not in the mood, I just want to lie down now and sleep" explained Remus to him.

"Alright… Come with me my small Mione, it is time let sleep our small wolf-wolf," says Sirius by tightening the hand towards small the girl, who with an impossible hunger, did not think of it twice before following the dog.

Finally alone, Remus lay down and didn't take more than one minute before falling asleep.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

A big thanks to Shero.003 for his help with the correction of my fic!

Don't forget to review please


	10. Chapter 10

Hi !

Yeah another chapter in less than two week, are you happy? I hope so!

**_Disclaimer _**: I don't owne Harry Potter ! And I don't make money with this story !

_'Hermione thought' (Hermione conscience)_

**'Sirius thought' (Sirius conscience)**

'Remus thought'

Enjoy !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Remus, which seemed to hibernate so much that he slept, wasn't been able to rise during two days. When he found that enough was enough, even if he were still exhausted, he decided to go make a small visit to his Hermione, but he was not prepared with the vision, which he would see. After having traversed a long way, he arrived finally in front of the portrait that hid the entry of the common room of Gryffindors. He said the password and entered in the room calmly, he moved towards the staircases which led to the room of the girls without forgetting to launch the secret fate which would let it assemble the steps without the evil spell not starting. In front of the door, he stopped, taken a good breathing and returned finally in the room. What he saw made him make a jump behind and he fell on his ass with enormities eyes. In front of him was not a small Hermione, but a larger one, which was only equipped of one white dressing gown. Remus felt heat to go up to him to the face; he found that the weather was increasingly hot. While hearing the door open, Hermione turned over and was more than charmed to see Remus.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to rest?" the girl questioned, who had completely forgotten her behavior so much, which she was happy.

"I. euh… I… good day? Euh… Hermione… you… you are," tried to say a red Remus with shame to have dared to pose his eyes on her.

"I don't understand... What do you mean?" Asked the girl.

Not feeling able to answer, Remus showed with his fingers her behavior. When she noticed what he pointed, she made round eyes and precipitated herself in the bathroom while shouting to Moony to wait two minutes. A little later, Hermione got off of the toilet equipped with a white miniskirt matched with a shirt white without handle. Like accessories, Hermione carried an old silver bracelet with a pendent provided with a ruby. Not finding that that her clothing was so different from her old behavior, Remus decided to avoid to look at her, which did not escape Hermione, who was thinking of having done something bad, was feeling very badly. She tried to retain some tears, but in vain. Remus which been able to smell the soft salted odor. Stopping, Remus turned over towards Hermione, which had the head lowered to hide her tears.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Questioned Remus, irritated by the smell of that soft and intoxicating odor of the girl.

"I… I am sorry."

The response of Hermione surprised Remus.

"Why do you excuse yourself?"

"I believe that I did something bad, because you act oddly since you had seen me this morning" explained Hermione to him.

Knowing that he was the cause of these tears, Remus tightened his fists and in an abrupt movement, he took Hermione in his muscular arms.

"Do not cry Hermione, you did not do anything bad. It is right which… that I am tired a little" says to her Remus by changing the end of his sentence before saying something too moved.

Dubious, Hermione raised her head gently and was taken in a breath when she noticed the soft eyes of Remus looking at her with a certain emotion. Not being able to put her finger above, the teenager remained in his arms by looking at him not being able to coordinate her brain.

"Ah! Moony! How are… you?" asked him Padfoot, enough surprised to notice a large Hermione in the arms of Remus.

"Hermione? But... How? …" Stammered Sirius whom did not understand what occurred in front of his eyes. "Hermione? You are like that since when?" He asked.

"Ah! Eh well since morning" She answered him.

"Do you remember of your true age?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, I am supposed to be eighteen years old but because of a potion missed, I found myself in a body of child… What is very tedious, because I missed the beginning of the class and that I would have a ton of studies to make? Moreover than it' the last year and than..."

"Euh, Hermione? He only asked you whether if you remembered your age" Said Black more than intrigued to know why Hermione had aged so much in only three days.

Remus posted an air charmed while listening to the girl to derive from the subject present at that of her studies.

"I believe that Severus could tell us what does not go" Said Sirius.

"Yes you have reason, let go there" Added Remus.

Thus all the three went in the direction of the office of the professor of potion by hoping that he would be there. When they had arrived in front of the office, Sirius knocked on the door and when they heard the voice of Snape, they went in the room. When Severus raised his head of his plan of works, he made a jump by seeing Hermione.

"What does that mean?" Asked the director of Slytherin, by thinking that it's was a joke of bad taste.

"Well, we have thought that you could say it to us" acknowledged Sirius to him, irritated by the present situation.

After Hermione explained to him, this one rose and excavated in his book of antidote, which it had taken for the Gryffindor young person.

"You grew ten years in three days… strange… Ah! But what a idiot!" Said Severus to himself.

"It's was time that you realize it from there" Sirius says to him with a smirk.

"Shut up Black!" this one spit. "I mislead with the last quantity of an ingredient, the figure was badly transcribed, I believed that it was a eight in the place of a six" acknowledged the professor of potion.

"Then the effects are faster, you are lucky to be alive and in good health, because while growing at this speed of a blow, your body could have undergone an enormous shock and have killed you on the blow." Severus says by looking at Hermione.

"WHAT! You want to say that she could easily have died because of you!" Shouted Sirius, grabbing his collar and shaking him most extremely that it could.

"Sirius stops, it not done it purposely and then in any event I am there and in good health and only one piece" Hermione says to him.

"She's right Sirius, releases him, he would never have liked to hurt our Hermione" ensured Lupin to the mad dog, which calmed himself at the request of his two friends.

Hermione whom was under the shock after having heard Remus to say "our Hermione" looked at this one with a lost glance. Hermione had since always felt a major feeling of affection and love towards him, but these two small words made shiver the girl.

_'Could it be that he feels another thing towards me that friendship? NO! let us see, Hermione you are insane! (do not treat yourself insane that is not holy) Who spoke? (Good that is there, I am sad that you does not recognize me any more)… I always awaits the answer. (Thinks, concentrates you…) It is finished soon? Will you say to me who you are at the end? (Argg! I am your conscience, small ignorant!)… My conscience? (yes and you should leave the moon, because to the case that you would not have noticed it, that made more than fifteen minutes that sexy Remus, which does not stop turning you INSANE tries to have your attention)'_

"Oh? Yes what?" asked Hermione.

"I asked you, that now that we know everything, would you like to go eat?" Asked Remus.

Hermione did not need to give her answer, because her belly answered for her.

"I would take that for a yes" Say the werewolf by making her a soft smile.

What have as effects to dissolve Hermione into happiness, which was once again lost in his glance.

**'Ah love is so blind, I could incite them to approach (No! Where is the pleasure in it?) Bah you are completely right mini me (hey attention to what you say) Pff, lie down… He left? haha that made ten to five for me, I am so good… and beautiful which more is… '**

While Sirius was in his small bubble occupied to flatter himself, the duet moved towards the large dining room.

"I am very happy that nothing bad arrived to you… if you had been killed I do not know what I would have done" tells him Remus, which after having said that turned to the girl and embraced her cheek tenderly, which made beat the heart of Hermione more quickly and color go up to her face.

"Me I must turn over to lay down my very dear Hermione, spend a good day" Say Lupin while setting out again on other side of the corridor.

When Remus and Sirius were not any more in the surroundings, Hermione rubbed her cheek gently. But she was very far from imagining that somebody looked at her with an insane rage in her eyes. While going down from her small cloud, Hermione restarted to go to eat. Followed closely by the other that hid in the shade. During time, Remus prepared to go to sleep again.

'I can't believe that I did embrace Hermione like that, what will she think of me now? She must find that I am a pervert.'

On these words, Remus lay down and fall asleep after a long list of questions that were walking in his head.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ok so, this one was a small chapter, but... Hey, who care ? The important, it's that I did update

A big thanks to Shero.003 for his help with the correction of my fic !

Don't forget to review please


End file.
